In general, in order to manufacture cigarettes, first, various kinds of leaf tobaccos are mixed and processed to get the desired flavor and taste. Next, the processed leaf tobaccos are cut to prepare cut tobacco leaves, and the cut tobacco leaves are wrapped with a cigarette paper to provide filter-less cigarette. Then, a filter is attached to the filter-less cigarette, if necessary.
A cigarette filter may include activated carbon, flavoring materials and the like, and may be composed of a mono-filter or a multi-filter, and the cigarette filter is surrounded by a cigarette filter wrapping paper. The cut tobacco leaves and the cigarette filter are connected with each other by a tipping paper, and the tipping paper may include fine holes.
A cigarette paper may be manufactured such that a target tar and a target nicotine may be carried out by appropriate porosity and combustibility during smoking, and may be manufactured such that smoke flavor which cigarettes intrinsically have may be imparted. The cigarette paper may be manufactured of flax, wood pulp and the like.
A material such as starch is coated on a low ignition propensity cigarette paper in the form of a band, and the porosity of the coated band is low. Accordingly, when the combustion of the cigarette reaches a band portion, the amount of oxygen inflow to the cut tobacco leaf is reduced, and thus, the cigarette may be extinguished.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.